04202088 EOD A-Bravo
488 KF NH AsM TJ Location - Base Camp KF: You're both worthless! AsM: What? TJ: Well fuck you too. KF: You especially. AsM: At least we know how to be effective counter-terrorists! KF: It's because of Tyler that my ongoing excellent reputation in espionage is crashing down! NH: Why? KF: He got frustrated with our squad and... TJ: And what, huh? You won't really say. KF: Killed them all. AsM: Dude, no. KF: And now it's being processed for me to be "dishonorably discharged" by affiliation. Not to mention that I had a my rank taken from me just before this happened. NH: Oh, oh. KF: All in my life that I worked for. Remember way back then, Nate, almost two years ago. I told you how as a kid I always wanted to aspire to be a world-renowned hero? NH: Of course, when we were in Bonn. KF: I saved hundreds of lives, killed hundreds more of people, and helped liberate Europe from its ZED devastation and survived it all. Now all of that won't matter because I'm friends with a psychopath. TJ: If that's what they call me, then whatever. KF: Just "whatever"? You ruined my life! AsM: It can't be that bad, you'll be remembered for the good things in history I bet. KF: It doesn't even matter to me now. Now that I can't call myself a spy anymore. NH: Kari... KF: I've been "fired" from a government job. I was a special agent and an operative. NH: Hey at least they can't take my money from you. KF: Without your money, there would be no way I could keep anything I've ever had or will ever have. AsM: I'm sorry, Kari. KF: I don't need your pity, you don't even know how to use an assault rifle. TJ: I bet you don't either. KF: And you don't even know how to use anything correctly. NH: Well don't go taking this out on them. KF: It's all their fault, what other choice do I have. I mean, yes having a name for yourself is one thing. NH: It'll be alright, I can help you get through this. KF: You're never even there for me. NH: It's not like that's what I wanted to do, I want to be there with you. KF: They can take my name, but not everything else. AsM: What? KF: Because of how sudden this is, I still have all my gear and weapons and everything. I'm getting rid of anything that marks me as GSG-9 or a German on it. Keep them on my cork board with all the other memorabilia. The only thing left to do when you're dead is to walk as a ghost. TJ: If you think that's a smart plan then what'll they think when you walk around with their gear, smartie. KF: I'm moving back to Leipzig. I'll live two lives. My generic one, then whenever someone needs my skills I'll respond to the call of duty. Like you, Tyler. You'd be dead several times without me. TJ: Nah, probably not. AsM: So what, you're a military John Wick? KF: I like the sound of that. AsM: What? I was kidding! KF: Sometimes I wish I could have run away with Dominic and Marius, and not have met Nate and Ren. Not met all of you. All of you, and Aaron, Aki, Ren, Simon, hell especially Jacob. You're all a disease that doesn't fade. A cult you're trapped in the moment you even breathe near one of you! NH: Hey hey, woah calm down. : KF draws out her USP. KF: You two, leave! TJ: Make me. : KF shoots TJ in the knee TJ: Motherfucking bitch! KF: Looks like I missed. TJ: You dyke! AsM: Ok, let's go. Time to take you to anger management. : AsM and TJ leave NH: What is it. KF: You don't know absolutely anything about me, do you. NH: You're Kari "Frosty" Frost, who was in GSG-9 and had two very good best friends in it too, until you had to see them off forever. You've got thick skin and are very hard to kill and every day you risked your life to see some country live in peace by fighting their wars. KF: Do you know what my childhood was like? NH: No? KF: What about high school? NH: N-no. KF: Did you know I killed my only two friends in the world with that single P226? NH: What? KF: Do you know how ''I met Marius and Dominic, and why? NH: I don't know this stuff because you never tell me! KF: Ex-actly. And everyone calls me a friendly, selfless human being but they know nothing about me. Well I met them in a robotics club in high school, the third kill was a friend who was trying to kill me, and my childhood isn't something I want to go about telling everyone. NH: Why not? KF: I don't see you telling me yours any time soon, and I bet it's for similar reasons. NH: Wait, what?! KF: The three things I'd do in high school were build mechanical things, hang out with Dom and Mari, and work out. NH: Can't say I'm surprised. KF: There's just so much more I could tell you, and you wouldn't know. Just the little there is to know about me but that I'm nice and I work well in a team just makes people wonder. That wonder is exactly why I live my life more peacefully when it isn't possible to. I miss the good old days, but I still like being with you. It's better than nothing, especially since that's what I am now. NH: You've done so much more than nothing, you're anything but! NH: You still do so much that others would dread to even try and it saves lives. KF: I don't know what I'm going to do with my life now. This is why I've reached this low in life, it's because all of you guys ruin my life! I don't know what my purpose in life is anymore! NH: I tend not to think about that with myself. KF: Take me with you next time. NH: Next time? To where? KF: History. NH: No, no no no. KF: Yes. NH: What the hell would you want to do that for?! KF: I have no purpose anymore. Why not try something new. NH: Never, never will I let you. KF: The last thing I want to be living in a world without a purpose is alone. Then I'd have no purpose to live. NH: Kari, please don't scare me like that. KF: I'd rather wander around for the rest of my days than live in a home alone when it shouldn't be. NH: I...let me think about it. KF: It wasn't a request. : ''end Part 2 588 KF AsM bar near Leipzig KF: Kann ich helfen? Oh, it's just you. AsM: How are things with you and Nate? KF: Don't worry about him, he's a sufficient guy. Worry about Aki instead. AsM: I know, but, just, sometimes I worry about you two. I know you both can handle anything. Just a thought. KF: So when's the wedding? AsM: She wanted it to be June, so I guess that's your answer. KF: Any idea where? AsM: Bora Bora, thought it'd be a nice resort to book for everyone. KF: With opulence like that you might as well be reuploading her FBI file for her. Sometimes I don't understand why is it I work with you. AsM: I'll have you know that I'm using my power to repent for the crimes I've committed, that's why I work with you. Why are you so rough on yourself, Kari? KF: I guess almost having the one thing that defines who I am taken away from me made me realize how easy it is to be worth nothing. AsM: And you made the effort to be someone. Think about the countless lives you've saved. KF: Can I tell you a story? AsM: Go ahead. KF: Back when I was new to this kind of life, AsM: The life of a- KF: Let me finish! AsM: Sorry. KF: One of the calls I was involved in was a targeted attack in a shopping mall. This group of insurgents must've had a capture/kill order, but they were after this guy and he was there. Instead of being after just him, they tore apart the whole mall until he gave himself up. The moment I set foot in the mall it felt like I first experienced total war. Everything was in flames, the place looked like it would collapse at any moment. My first thought was, "All this for just one man?". AsM: I remember seeing that on the news, it wasn't the best time for me either. KF: After we had just brought this man to safety, he exclaimed, "Please, you have to save my family!" and I remember Marius and Dominic looking up at me worriedly just after. I ran right back in the smoke and ashes and I remember the two just trying to get me not to. Yeah, I was scared at the time. I played it extra careful and kept thinking to myself what a mistake I just made. I kept fighting on and on, just hoping that I could get to this man's family before the insurgents could. AsM: What happened next? KF: I found them, his wife and his daughter. Dominic and Marius caught up to me and as a trio we fought our way back. When the three of us returned with his wife and young girl, they all hugged each other happily as everyone else in our unit looked at us in disbelief. I remember just before an ambulance took the man and his family away, his daughter looks up to me and says, "You're MY hero". AsM: Wow. That would make a perfect American war story. KF: I have to live my life knowing that they'll never see their hero ever again, as not only did they never know who I really was but I'm sure they perished in the outbreak. AsM: It was only just a year before the outbreak, huh. KF: I suppose the moral of the story, or actually morals, are that heroes are best left anonymous and that for every addition, there's something subtracted later on. AsM: Why do you say that? KF: Because think about all the people I didn't save, or I couldn't save. AsM: And the outbreak probably didn't make you feel any better. KF: Can I just drink in peace, please. AsM: Fine, I'll leave you be. I appreciate your time, mein held. : KF slams her head on the counter as AsM leaves : end Category:Bypassed Files